<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Simple and Clean by LunalaAstra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740911">Simple and Clean</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunalaAstra/pseuds/LunalaAstra'>LunalaAstra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Falling In Love, Multi, Pining, Self-Esteem Issues, community:strapchat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunalaAstra/pseuds/LunalaAstra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorothea Arnault attends Garreg Mach Monastery in order to find a good husband and an easy life. But doubts of her worth continue to eat away at her. How does she get through these difficult days, and how will she handle love unrequited?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Strapchat's Sin Bin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Simple and Clean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbanabas/gifts">banbanabas</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A small gift fic I promised to a great friend for all the hard work she's done this semester, and with her permission I'm bringing this out of the strapchat server!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Simple &amp; Clean</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was silent, except for the sound of running water and the sigh of a vexed woman. She stares intensely at the pile of dirty dishes and tableware, hoping by some miracle that they would magically disappear. Another sigh escapes her lips, no matter how much she wishes for it, the dishes lay there unyielding, as if to mock her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got into this school to get an easier life, to think I would be back to doing dishes again.” Dorothea muttered under her breath. She let out another sigh before pulling up her sleeves and getting to work. All while hurling verbal abuse at her absent partner, who got himself injured during training by challenging Edie to prove his superiority. The brunette laughed wildly when he justly received a good trouncing and a broken wrist, but now he is unable to help her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A noble through and through, only thinking of himself and not taking into consideration how his actions would affect others.” The songstress spat angrily as she took out her frustration on the plate in her hand. It squeaked painfully under her abuse. As another dish was placed in the rinse pile, the brunette let out another sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down Thea. Can’t find a good husband from all these snotty nobles if I get irritated from just this. An easy life, that’s what you want. Even if they irritate you to no end, at least you aren’t alone.” The singer placed a hand on her chest and took a few deep breaths before continuing her chore. The clinking of expensive plates and bowls echoed loudly in the otherwise quiet and empty kitchen, making Dorothea fall deeper into her anxiety. What if after all this work, and she still can’t find someone to take care of her? What if, once her voice and looks are gone, she will be thrown into the streets once more? Will what happened to her mother repeat with her? These questions constantly gnaw at her self worth. Who was she kidding, no matter how much she pretty herself up, she’s still a commoner. No, worse, a street urchin. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sing!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A voice reverberated in her head followed by a warm memory. Her training days during the opera, under Manuela’s tutelage. After confessing her worth and doubts to her mentor, the older woman merely told her to sing. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>What kind of advice was that?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dorothea remembered thinking at the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Your worries, your doubts. Sing it, bring it into the world with your own voice, and control it. You are the leading star in your own play, do not let others dictate how your story will go!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She still didn’t quite understand… but a face instantly flashed in her mind, and words deep in her heart started flowing out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you walk away ♪</span>
</p><p>
  <span>♫ You don't hear me say,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>♪ "Please, oh baby, don't go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight ♩</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's hard to let it go ♫</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite all the pain being here; the whispers of the priests behind her back, saying the things she must have done to get accepted. The fake smiles her fellow opera starlets gave her, wishing her the best, but hoping she never comes back for their chance to shine. The scorn and stares from the other Black Eagle students being the only commoner in the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Silence. Miss Arnault got accepted to this school by the merit of her own hard work.  I will not have anyone in the Black Eagle house ridicule another by the state of their birth. The only thing that matters here is your effort. I will not have you slander our house’s name because of your rubbish. Do you understand?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothea’s heart jumped at the recollection, and the words continue to flow, like a dam unable to hold back the emotions bursting forth. Edie, before they even met, had defended her, and recognized her struggles. Such a small frame, but just a powerful back. To be honest, the songstress’ first impression of the Empire’s princess was horrible, thinking of her as spoiled, that she never had to struggle in her life. Yet now, she could not stop her eyes from searching for the white-haired woman whenever she enters a room.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>♬ The daily things</span>
</p><p>
  <span>like this and that and what is what </span>
  <b>♪</b>
</p><p>
  <span>♫ That keep us all busy are confusing me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>♩ That's when you came to me and said,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wish I could prove I love you, ♪</span>
</p><p>
  <span>♫ But does that mean I have to walk on water?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Even the dishes and water seem to sing along with Dorothea’s graceful voice. Enraptured by her song, the chore seemingly does itself and the grimy dishes quickly dwindled. Dorothea took the time to clean her hands every now and then. Excessive soap would ruin her soft, delicate hands after all, and she worked hard to keep it presentable. Unlike </span><em><span>her.</span></em> <em><span>Her </span></em><span>hands were hard, calloused, and to be perfectly honest, uncomfortable. At least, that was Dorothea’s first thought when Byleth roughly held onto hers. </span></p><p>
  <span>After her first kill she could not seem to wipe the blood from her hands, washing them continuously until her skin tore. They were bandits, they deserved it, and yet here she was, drowning in guilt. A pathetic sight, she wanted to crawl back into her room and cry under the sheets. But she couldn’t show any weakness, who would want someone who would cry for their enemies as a wife? So she smiled. Dorothea Arnault was an actress after all, it was easy for her to fake a smile and move on. She thought she had them all fooled until her teacher knocked on her door and pulled her from the sea. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re a kind person Dorothea.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The songstress scoffed at the time, she did not need the pity of a mercenary. How foolish she was. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>For you to feel for others, no matter what, shows the strength of your character. I hope you never change, and you can always depend on me if you ever need a shoulder to cry on. You aren’t alone.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>To think such a fierce demon held such gentle hands. They were so warm and reassuring. How she longed to be accepted, fault and all. Time flew by, and she continued to work with the two. Sharing tutoring lessons, tea time, dinner. Before she knew it, her heart yearned. Her mind drifted to what ifs and maybes, until they were all she could think of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Once again I am impressed by your diligence Dorothea.” A voice shook her from her reverie, making her own voice raise two pitches as she recognized its owner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edie!? What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We came to help.” A head of blue hair popped in from the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professor! You too!?” Dorothea shrieked, being caught by the two she did not want to most. She prayed fearfully to the goddess she did not believe in that these two did not hear her. She could’ve sworn she heard a childish laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am partially responsible for what happened to Ferdinand. So I came to offer my help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Allow me to help too. I did assign you this work and I did not stop Ferdinand and Edelgard’s reckless duel, so some of the blame lies on me.” Edelgard nodded at the professor’s words and dunked her hands into the sink with the freshly latehred dishes. Gloves and all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um Edie… shouldn’t you…” Byleth’s hand touched her shoulder before she could answer. She was thankful for her actress training otherwise she would’ve jumped up along with her heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about her.” The professor and the princess gave each other a longing look, and suddenly Dorothea’s world crashed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Dorothea feigned her best smile. “Thanks, you two. It’ll go much faster with your help.” Just as the brunette was going to continue her chore, her worst fear was realized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That song earlier was lovely. A love song from the sounds of it, almost a confession. Though I don’t recognize it from any plays or musicals.” Edelgard hummed as she handed Byleth a cleaned plate to dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er- that was- I was just-” Dorothea began stammering, trying to figure out an excuse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you write the song yourself? It felt very you.” Byleth asked. The songstress could only wonder how she was only so intuitive in the worst places. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” The songstress confessed in a barely audible tone. The other two women awed in amazement, before showering her in praises. Not the fake ones the nobles that visited her before did, or her fellow divas, but genuine, love filled praises. Her heart wrapped itself up in a knot. If only they were shallow or horrible people, then she could get rid of these emotions that swelled inside her like a burning flame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you have someone in mind when you were singing it? I could feel a lot of emotion from the lyrics.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm. I did.” This was fine, as long as she could stay by them, she will push these emotions deep, deep down. One was the heir to the Adrestian Empire and the other a legendary mercenary who traveled the world. And yet even she could not deny how well they fit together, how well they compliment each other, like to halves of a whole. Dorothea promised herself she would support them and give the two her blessings if the time came to it. What worth did she have after all? They were both too good for someone like her. She swallowed dryly. “But they’re very far away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope your feelings reach them. It’s a beautiful song.” Byleth consoled her, as she became acutely aware of the girl’s tumultuous emotions. She wanted to curse Byleth for being such a person, but she could never. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothea struggled to get out of bed. The comfort of the mattress was divine and the bright sun and singing birds became the bane of her existence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling. It’s morning, so I’ll be heading to work first.” A charming voice reached out to her and gave her a peck on her forehead. The mage mumbled incoherently as she struggled out of bed, trying to return the kiss only to dramatically fall off the high bedstead. She braced herself for a painful fall, but was caught by strong, muscular arms instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful sweetheart. I know you’re not a morning person so rest some more, we’ll see you later.” She received another peck on the forehead before being placed back on the bed by the owner of a different voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finally opened her eyes to see white and blue hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning love.” Byleth smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning darling.” Edelgard said, holding back a laugh. “It looked like you were having fun in your dreams. What was it about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Dorothea blushed in front of her wives, remembering all her insecurities in the past. “Just some old memories. But now. The future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing's like before. ♪” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fjawioefj sorry for the confusing summary. i know how to work ao3 i swear. fixed it now to properly show what the fic is about</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>